Despair rises when Hope falls
by Bail765
Summary: Hope had always dreamed for a happy ending with the love of her life but when she is forced to choose Benn Finn or Reaver as her true love who will she choose and will she help her brother Cedric get the throne from their brother Logan, and will she be free from the gloom that she has felt ever since her first apprentice died and get the happy ending she has always longed for
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable or it characters. This is my second fan fiction so I hope you enjoy and please review.

* * *

Before Sparrow met Alex and had her two sons she had a daughter . This daughter came to be after she met some bandits when she was only fourteen years old at the time. She fought them off but not before being knock out and their chief had his way with her. A few weeks later she was late and soon found out she was with child. She went on and had the child but decided that she would give the child up, but when she laid her eyes on her daughter she learned that some of the best thing in life can come from the most horrible things. She kept the girl and named her Hope because of her hair being a light blond color that looked like a ray of sun shine, but because of Hope Sparrow couldn't leave the camp till she was twenty one to begin her quest of revenge .

When Sparrow was about to leave for the spire to save Garth the hero of will she had to say goodbye to Hope the only good thing in her life except her friend Hammer. This is when Sparrow learned that hope like her was a hero so she asked Theresa to train he while she was a way and Theresa agreed. Theresa did as she was asked and trained Hope like she did Sparrow, but when Sparrow returned Hope had left the camp two years earlier when she was sixteen but now she was now with the hero of skill. Hope woke up in Reaver's arms their clothes were scattered all around the room. Theresa's voice came through the guild seal but it was just quiet enough for her to hear it and it not to wake Reaver up. She answered it but all she could make out was that Sparrow was back and was coming to find her and the last hero. Hope put the seal back into her coat pocket and got back into bed since none of the stores were open and it was dangerous to go out in Bloodstone after dark or at least that's what she was told.

I was starting to wonder where you went. Reaver said as he got on top of her. So my beautiful temptress shall I conquer you again or do you need to rest.

I'm ready to go again by handsome pirate king Hope said as she pulled him down for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable or its characters. Also the first chapter was just a little introduction chapter so I am now doing it in Hope's point of view from now on

* * *

I left Reaver's mansion at dawn and headed down to where Bloodstone's tavern thinking my mother would come there when she arrived in Bloodstone but she never came so I went up to Reaver's manor and found him in his study but little did I know that my mother had just left his manor. She left to go deliver a package to some of Reaver's _friends_ .

Reaver:" Hello my beautiful temptress you were lighting un the bed sheets last night, but I have a question for you.

" What is it my king?"

Reaver:" Do you know a woman by the name of Sparrow?"

My eyes widen and I felt my face stiffen I thought it would take her at least another day to get here instead of one night.

"What did she look like?"

Reaver:" Dark brown hair, Hazel brown eyes like yours, and a determined look on her face."

"Where is she?"

Reaver:" She is probably in the marsh by now delivering a package to the shadow court.

I grabbed my sword , my gun, and my guild seal and went straight out the manor door with Reaver coming after me.

Reaver:" Is this woman important to you?"

"I guess you can say that but I have to find her."

Reaver:" Then I shall go with you and protect you my beautiful temptress."

I blushed and smiled as we headed into the marsh in our search for my mother. As me and Reaver got to the old temple we heard a woman scream. I ran into the main chamber and found my mother who looked older and was unresponsive on the chamber's floor and a woman strapped down on the other side of the room. Reaver went to the other side of the room to tend to the girl while I tended to my mother and once he freed her he came over to me. I had tears streaming down my face.

Reaver:" I'm sorry Hope but she is gone."

And as soon as he said that I started to scream and my will lines were starting to show.

"You left me alone for eleven years and when you finally come back into my life you leave me again!"

Just then I electrocuted her and she was back. A smile began to form on her face but it soon faded when she saw Reaver, and when I pulled her up she lunged at Reaver.

Sparrow:" What are you doing with my daughter?!"

I pulled her off him and helped him up.

Reaver:" Well that makes sense."

She then drew her sword but I got in front of Reaver before her sword could meet him.

" Mother I am a hero of all three skills but my strongest is will please don't make me use it on you again."

She then looked at Reaver then to me and back to Reaver she then put her sword away and my will lines faded.

Sparrow:" The only reason you are alive right now Reaver is because you are the hero of skill and I need you to take revenge got it."

We then left the temple and tensions between my mother and Reaver were rising as we got to Bloodstone but when she learned of our relationship she hated him even more then when she met. When we got to Reaver's manor he showed her to one of the guest room across the hall and after she was settled he came in his room and found me on the bed deep in thought.

Reaver:" What is wrong my sweet temptress?"

" I was just thinking about what happened today and what is to come."

Reaver:" Are you alright?"

"Yeah just a little shaken."

Reaver:" Well maybe we should get into the bed sheets so I may conquer you once more and help you take your mind off everything."

" What is your obsession with conquering me?"

Reaver:" Trust me if you knew how you were in bed and how you act out of bed you would want to do it over and over again."

Reaver then started to pinch at my clothes and I did the same thing until we got into bed, but little did we know that this act of love would start a fuse in my mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable or its characters. Sorry about not updating this one as much as I do the other one I just want to get the proposition done so Sorry again and I will try to update more often and I hope you enjoy as always and sorry of how short it is.

* * *

Theresa told me about Reaver and how he kept his youth. She also told me that he was the thief and not to fall for him but I couldn't help it like so many other women in his past he had stolen my heart and I his. After a few hard thrusts he got me screaming and my mother came running in her gear on and weapons ready. I grabbed my clothes embarrassed and she grabbed my wrist and took me to her room and once I got my clothes on she grabbed me by my wrist again and dragged me out of the manor.

" What are you doing?!"

Sparrow:" Taking you out of this damned place and far away from him! I knew I should have let Hammer train you at least then I would know you would be safe from men like him!

" Look I know you don't approve of him but its my life and I know how I feel."

Reaver finally caught up with us and he grabbed my hand and they started to pull me back and forth and as my mother pulled her sword out we were transported to hero hill where Hammer and Garth were waiting but once we were in place Lucien appeared and took everyone but my mother to the spire. He then started to take our power from Hammer, me, Garth, and Reaver. When my mother finally came she defeated him with the music box and freed us in the process. She then killed him and she got to make a wish and she made the wish of Sacrifice and Theresa transported Hammer and Garth where they wanted to go. After they said their good byes it was my turn but before I could say anything Theresa told me what I needed to do.

Theresa:" Hope there are new Heroes being discovered everyday and they need you to guide and train them."

"What like my apprentices?"

Theresa:" Yes."

Reaver:" Well I will go with her and help her train these new Heroes."

Theresa:" No she needs to do this alone."

Reaver:" I won't let her do this alone I need to know if she dies!"

I then casted a spell and two necklaces appeared.

"Reaver here these necklaces are from the old kingdom a lover would get these necklaces and give one to their lover when they went on a parlous journey. When yours glows that means I am alive the same way with me and when they are dark and don't glow that I or you are dead it can also be used as a tracking device. When it glows brightly like so it means we are near each other when it is dim it means we are far away from each other now please be safe and hopefully we will see each other again. See you later mother alright Theresa I'm ready."

Theresa:" When you have helped this Hero I will tell you where a new hero that needs your help is."

I was then transported to the Edgelands and I already saw who needed my help her name was Serena.

Author's note:" Ok Serena will come in later on in the story not now this is just a little sum up of what happened before she met her little brothers


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable or its characters. I hope you enjoy. Also if I say some one's name wrong sorry about that. There are a few quotes from fable 3 and I know I have Already said it but **I OWN NOTHING FROM FABLE!**

* * *

Twenty years passed and for some odd reason I have kept my youth I think it was because Reaver had been sacrificing poor souls for his and my youth I also had another hunch about it but I dismissed and assured myself that was the reason but something in the back of my mind told me it wasn't. I had been able to train four heroes in that time but when my mother died me and my third apprentice Carol went to the funeral but I didn't dare show my face I didn't need any one recognizing me especially my brothers. As me and Carol were leaving Bowerstone we ran into a man by the name of Benn Finn like us he was an adventurer and after a few drinks Carol and me became fast friends with Benn. He joined me on my quest to train my apprentices till two years ago when we joined the Albion army for my brother Logan he knew about me and that I was in his army but Theresa told me that a new hero would seek us out to help for the revolution and I would have to choose who my loyalty stood with. But soon me and Benn's relationship blossomed into something more than friendship something I hadn't felt since Reaver it was in him too and we slowly became fond of each other as we both waited for this new hero to make their way towards me. After about a month of being stationed in Mourning wood Major Swift found out about our relationship when he walked up onto the battlements of the old fort where we were stationed at as me and Benn were starting to get into a passionate kiss he just gave a little laugh and walked away. Benn was so embarrassed he didn't dare touch me for the rest of the day. The next day a man named Walter and prince Cedric came walking into the fort and then I new who my next apprentice would be and I was not happy about it because it meant I would have to get involved in the revolution even though I was in Logan's army I just wanted to eradicate the Hollow men from Mourning wood to help the poor souls rest in peace. Cedric and Walter helped us fight off the Hollow men but when we thought it was all over Private Simmons rose from his grave and knock out ever one except me and Cedric .

Cedric:" Well big sis lets see if mom was right about you and your skill in will I take out Simmons and you watch my back agreed?"

" Agreed."

We fought our way through the hollow men and defeat Simmons and once we did every one who had survived woke up and Cedric made a promise to Major swift to restore the guard back to the way they used to be and once Walter and him started packing up to leave so did I and every one noticed it.

Major Swift:" Private Hope where are you going?"

" My quest in life is to train new heroes as my apprentices and Cedric is my next one so I am going with him to Bowerstone sir."

Major Swift :" Very well I will see you three there then."

As we left Benn ran up to us to say his good bye for now and he had something in his hand.

Benn:" Hope wait I have to give you something."

" Give me what?"

He then gave me a dagger that was made out of Iron and it was shaped like an icicle from the handle up.

Benn:" Its my lucky dagger and I want you to have it hopefully you won't need it but just incase but I want you to know that you are the most important thing in my life."

" I feel the same way about you Benn."

Benn:" Stay safe and take care of her both of you please and I will see you later."

We made our way to Bowerstone and we went up to one of Reaver industries factories were a strike was trying to form and then I saw him hit his cane on the metal three time and he shot the mob's leader.

Reaver:" But lying down is so much easier than standing up!"

He then shot him as he talked.

Reaver:" The rules for what I like to call the Reaver Team Spirit Award are these: firstly, anyone who so much as murmurs another complaint will be shot! Second, anyone who takes more than a three second break will be shot! Third, anyone who breaks any other rules I have yet to formulate will, yes, you guessed it, be shot! "

And as he shooed them off he looked down where we were standing and his eyes landed on me and I knew that meant trouble I then turned us around and we left as quickly as we could with out drawing attention .

" Look I have a little something that needs taken care of watch your backs and make sure your not followed. Cedric I will meet you in Bowerstone town square at three o'clock I will see you then."

I left them uncertain what Reaver would do next but I needed to leave them for a while to make sure Reaver wasn't following me or them plus I wanted to see what happened to my old home.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable or its characters. Sorry if I get any locations wrong and I didn't write in the past few days I have been a little busy

* * *

I went to where the gypsy camp use to be and no one was there everything was gone. I started to tear up my home the one place that I had left of my mother was destroyed I then saw a board with a paper on it that said it was now Reaver's property. I didn't know how to feel I guess I just felt betrayed then I then felt something snap inside I just wanted to die and leave this world behind but I reminded myself I had a job to do. I took a deep breath and started to ran away as fast as I could I knew I should have been there to stop Reaver from destroying the camp but I saw an entrance to a place called driftwood and I saw me and my mothers old caravan and my old friends. Then I realized the time I needed to meet Cedric it was now two thirty and if I stayed to much longer I would be late but when I got to town square Cedric was waiting for me.

" So little brother did you find out who will be your next ally?"

Cedric:" Yeah but we have a problem. I have to have the people of Bowerstone on my side before she will even consider joining my side."

" Alright but before you go do your thing I want you to see something we can go to and see together come on this it will be a safe haven where no one except you and me or any one we care about can get into."

I took him to Drift Wood and I showed him me and my mother's old caravan and he loved it and I also took him to the ship I inherited from our mother. I had put up a barrier of magic that conceal it from my enemies it was my safe haven from any one who was after me and any one I trusted or cared about could entered it if they wished, but when we were walking back to Bowerstone we started to talk and I told him about my life and then he asked me about my youth.

Cedric:" Hope how have you stayed so young?"

"Well my first theory is that Reaver is sacrificing other people not only for his youth but for mine as well but I doubt that."

Cedric:" But what if he isn't?"

" Then it means something far more gruesome."

Cedric:" which is what?"

" Um my first apprentice Serena she was immortal her father casted a spell on her to keep her living forever because of her gift of will he thought that she would do great things with her gift and he wanted her to live as long as he could allow her so he made her immortal. When she was almost done with her apprenticeship she wanted to pay me and she tried casting that same spell and it went horribly wrong she put me in a deep sleep for a week and when I woke up her bones were right next to her tent. Cedric a body does not decompose that fast I guess I absorbed her youth that's the only other thing I can come up with but I should have at least age a little bit if not much."

Cedric:" Oh I'm sorry it must be hard for you then."

" Yeah it can be but even though its sad I try to not let it mess with my emotions to much but that doesn't mean I don't feel remorse for her but Cedric the magic we weald is a tool it is not to be used for peaty reasons like her and her father used it for in fact it should be used to serve us and not rule over us like it does some or it used to do to some. The world has changed a lot since I last saw our mother alive this is probably the first time I have paid attention to this world in a long time."

Cedric:" When you say saw our mother alive does that mean you came to her funeral and didn't tell us."

" Yes I kept my face hidden and I was with my third apprentice."

Cedric:" You mean you could have taken over as queen you could have stopped all of this!"

" Keep you voice down and yes I could of but maybe I didn't want to be queen."

Cedric:" Fine but what do you mean when you said _it's probably the first time I have paid attention to this world in a long time?_ "

" There is another world it is the world in which magic comes from that's where we draw our power from I pay more attention to it then this one that is what I meant."

Cedric:" Why?"

" Because I study it if it gets to powerful magic can run wild through will users like us and cause a lot of damage to them and any on around them."

Cedric:" Oh could you show me?"

" Yeah lets go get a room at the tavern."

We had entered Bowerstone and we went into the tavern and got a room I had him lay on the bed and fall asleep and I showed him it in his dreams and once he awoke he was fascinated I guess it helped pay back all those years I never visited him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable or its characters. Hey guys I updated chapter five and there is some new dialog so you might want to go check that out.

* * *

After I showed Cedric the other world me and him got a drink and after we talked about Logan for a bit he left to go get the people of Bowerstone on his side. I had a couple of drinks after he left and went to go see if any one needed my help. So I went back into Mourningwood and found a widow who needed help going to her husband's grave so I escorted her there and got her and a few of her friends support for my brother. I met up with Cedric a few hours later in Bowerstone industrial to go to the rebel headquarters.

Major Swift: "Aha, prince Cedric and Private Hope. I'm on my way to the castle to report to your brother, and to try and find out about his troop movements while I'm there. Ben's in the back room arguing with Page. Not an entirely unexpected situation. Ben seems to have a way with the fairer sex a strange troubled way except for you private Hope also can you make sure he doesn't get into trouble . "

" Will do sir."

Major Swift:" Ah good. Tally ho!"

" Good luck sir."

Cedric:" Come on this way Page is in here."

We went to where Page and Benn were arguing about him shooting three hollow men with one bullet.

Ben:" I'm telling you! I downed three Hollow Men with one shot. It's true! See here they are Hope, Cedric tell her its true. "

" Sorry Ben I'm staying out of this one."

Cedric:" I'm also staying out of this sorry Ben."

Ben:" Alright fine but you owe me Hope."

"Fine but I'm we are a bit busy."

Page:" Look Cedric for a prince your pretty decent person. The people are starting to believe in you."

" Well of course he is a decent person."

Page:" We haven't met who are you?"

Cedric:" She is my half older sister on my mother's side she is a hero too and we can trust her."

Page:" Alright then you can come with me and your brother to Reaver's masquerade ball."

Cedric:" That's a good idea she can help us with him since she has had some experience with him in the past."

Ben:" What kind of experience?"

" Well we used to be involved with each other it was a different time and I was eighteen and he was a pirate instead of a business man."

Ben:" How come you never told me I was dating a ex of Reaver."

" I was young and maybe a little naive but it was before I met you and we never really broke up but I know he has relations with other women and I don't think he really cares any more and besides its been almost twenty one years ago."

Ben:" So you mean I'm your rebound ."

" I don't think of you like that and you know that."

Ben:" Yeah I know but if your going I am too I would sleep a lot better knowing I was with you."

Page:" No we are already pushing this with letting her come."

" Sorry I'm not going I have a few things to take care of."

Cedric:" Please come with us your my teacher."

" Fine but I might not be there when you get there I have a very important errand to take care of before I go there."

Page:" Alright but you'll have to sneak in."

Ben:" Your talking to one of Logan's ex spies she will be fine."

" I wasn't a spy I just snuck behind enemy lines to retrieve some papers."

Walter:" Your the girl who got Logan those troop movements you saved a lot of soldiers from dying in an ambush."

" Look I am trained in stealth alright lets just leave it at that."

Page:" Here you will need this then I will meet you and Cedric there if you get there on time."

"Alright see you two later and Ben be good."

" Love you too."

I was on my way back to Mourningwood I needed to get something from the old fort that I had forgotten and I couldn't go to Reaver's without them. When I finally reached the fort I went to where I used to sleep and got my old sword the wretches' blade and my blunderbuss, but when I turned the spirit's of every one I had known and died or I killed was in front of me and among them was my mother. They all just stared at me and watched me I didn't know what to do and at first I thought I was going crazy but when I looked among them I didn't see Serena. I didn't know what to do except run and I did I ran all the way back into Bowerstone industrial and I never looked back but when I got to Industrial and I looked into a puddle and the woman I saw wasn't me. She had long black hair and green eyes. Her lips were thin and her nose was a little crooked it was Serena.

Serena:" Hello mistress long time no see."

" Your dead I saw your skeleton."

Serena:" Yes my body was burnt by the spell and all that remained was my skeleton and thanks for giving my skeleton a proper burial instead of leaving it there."

" What are you?"

Serena:" I'm you sort of I'm attached to you in other word I am you."

She the walked out of the puddle and walked towards me like a shadow.

" So anything I do you do your like my shadow."

Serena:" Precisely and I will always be apart of you no matter what you can't get rid of me."

" So your the reason I haven't aged."

Serena:" Oh bravo you finally figured it out. So are we going to this party or not you got your little errand taken care of I promise I won't say or do anything pretty please."

" I'm going because I don't have a choice and you better not say anything or I will find a way to separate us there is bound to be some way we can be separated."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable or its characters. Please reveiw

* * *

When I finally got to Reaver's mansion it was almost three in the morning I was four hours late I just hoped I wasn't too late to save them. I tried to open the front door but it was locked so I had to climb through one of bathroom windows on the second floor that was left open and I looked all over the mansion until I got to some stairs that led to a door that was right off the dining room. I then heard voices coming from the other side so I put my ear up to the door and I heard Reaver.

Reaver: "Like the tales of my greatest conquests, The Wheel simply demands to be spun. What delicious fate will it deliver this time?"

I looked through the key hole and saw that it landed on mercenaries but when I tried to open the door it was locked and then I remembered my magic. I had learn how to open portals but I never used it for short distance but I had to try. I casted the spell and found myself in the mercenary arena.

Page:" About bloody time you showed up I was starting to think you wouldn't show!"

" Sorry I got caught up in something. Duck Cedric."

I then hurled a ball of inferno at the mercenary behind Cedric. When we finally got back to the wheel of misfortune Reaver seemed to take a little break to ask a few questions.

Reaver:" Well who is this fine young woman I don't think your suppose to be here."

" I came to help my friends in what ever way I could besides I thought you wanted a show its only fair you have three people here to have fun."

Reaver:" Why would I need three when I have two maybe I only want two to die."

" Why simple. The dancers need music and I'm the bard."

Reaver:" Why dance when you can die ."

" I thought you of all people would know that as long as the music of life plays everyone dances."

Reaver:" Very well but the wheel must be spun."

He then spun the wheel again and it landed on something I never seen before.

Reaver:" I do love to bring two cultures together and see which one _"dies"_ first."

We started to run through the gate I now understood why Page hated him so much but I couldn't no matter what he did to me but I would not stand by while he butchered my brother that's where I drew the line.

When we got to the next arena I looked up at Reaver I saw him looking at the necklace I had given him almost twenty one years ago it was a little hard to see but I saw it glowing brightly and I saw a smile spread across his face as he met my gaze I then heard Cedric yell at me/

Cedric:" Hope look out."

I looked behind me and saw the one of the monsters we were facing. A sand fury is what Reaver and a strange man next to him called them I had to think on my feet or I would end up like my mother and I couldn't leave Cedric behind like she left me. So I pulled out my gun and shot it in the head. Blood landed on the sand but no blood landed on me I then shot every last monster in the arena and when I was done Cedric and Page looked at me speechless.

" Well what are you two waiting for lets go."

I then stepped out of the arena and they followed me all the way back to the wheel of misfortune and when we stepped out of the hallway Reaver greeted me.

Reaver:" Why Hope my sweet temptress I knew it was you the moment I saw you at that little attempt of a strike. Why didn't you tell me you were back we could watch these two fight and die together and after that we could have a little party up stairs like we use to."

Cedric:" You are insane if you think I would let my sister do such a thing!"

I looked over to Cedric I saw the same hate my mother had when she first met Reaver I then saw him reach for his gun. I stopped time grabbed him and summoned a portal and pushed him through and the portal sucked Page through it and I got Kidd out of his cell and did the same thing and I closed the portal. I then smelled balverine blood all over Reaver's guests so I hurled a lighting bolt at them that killed every one except Reaver and the man next to him. I then jumped up to the balcony and landed behind Reaver and a few moments later time began again.

" I killed all of your bloody balverines and I sent my friends back where they belong."

Reaver:" Barry go get some of the good wine and two chalices."

" Yes siw."

After Barry left he took of his and my mask.

Reaver:" How have you have kept your youth ?"

" That is for me to know and for you never to find out but I haven't bargained with the shadow court if that is what your asking."

Reaver:" So your the sister of king Logan and that boy so is that boy prince Cedric or is he a brother from your father's side?"

" I thought I told my mother killed my father. "

Reaver:" So I take that as a yes."

" Of course that's a yes and besides I thought you didn't care about me or my family."

Reaver:" Oh my sweet temptress do you still have no idea what you do to me perhaps I have to show you again."

" Look I'm not stupid to turn my back on you but I can't stay right now but maybe I can stop by later now if you excuse me."

I turned around to head for the door but he grabbed my hand and turned me back around and kissed me. He then picked me up and carried me to his room and he concurred me like he use to and as always I enjoyed it, but after I thought he was asleep I left the mansion as fast as I could and back to Bowerstone but as I ran back I could only think about what I was going to tell to Ben.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable or it characters.

Author's note: I have had dialog from fable 3 in the last few chapters so I can't stress enough I own nothing from fable. I hope you enjoy

* * *

As I walked into Bowerstone I felt horribly guilty and I didn't want to face Ben but if I didn't I would hate myself forever, but as I was about to look for him he found me.

Ben:" Hope are you alright Cedric said that you sent him, Page, and Kidd through a portal and you were left alone with Reaver after he was asking you to have some _private_ time with him."

" Ben I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me."

Ben:" What do you mean?"

" I mean I did spend some time with him alone under the sheets and I tried to leave but he stopped me and he kissed me and it went on from there."

Ben:" Hope I forgive..."

" What?! No don't forgive me slap me across the face call me names tell how awful I am."

Ben:" No I'm not going to do that because one you are a lady and two I know it was meaningless and three he was your lover before I was."

" Ben I cheated on you does that mean nothing?"

Ben:" Oh it means everything to me but I don't know who you want so who is it me or him."

" What?"

Ben:" Its simple its either me or him and if you choose me I'm going to go to him mansion and kick his arse."

" I don't know who to choose."

Ben:" Then you have till tomorrow at noon and if you don't choose tomorrow I will choose for you."

He then left me alone in Bowerstone industrial I didn't know what to do so I went to the bar and got a drink and went back to my ship to rest but when I got to the captain's cabin I made sure the door was closed and no one was outside and looked into one of the mirrors and saw Serena.

Serena:" So Ben is making you choose?"

" You know what he is making me do."

Serena:" Hey look I get tired too so I sleep and believe it or not I sleep a lot."

" So your saying your dormant a lot of the time."

Serena:" Yes I only wake up when you feel threatened, worried, scared, or when you wake me up so I won't be a problem most of the time. Also guess what if you really want to get rid of me all you have to do is get knocked up and we both get to keep our youth and fertility."

" I am never getting pregnant and nothing you do will so say will change my mind and besides I thought you said I couldn't get rid of you."

Serena:" Well when I sleep I go into that other world your so fond of and I can find ancient spells and texts and I saw a spell that would allow you to get rid of me and for me to have a new body. I can also take over and get you knocked up, make sure you don't get an abortion, and cast the spell and that's pretty much all I have to do."

" Oh shut up and let me sleep."

Serena:" You still haven't answered my question about Ben making you choose."

" Yes he is making me choose are you happy now."

Serena:" Yeah and I say you choose Reaver I mean I like Ben but I like Reaver better a lot better."

" Alright I feel like I am talking to myself and slowly going crazy so I am choosing to ignore what you just said and go to bed."

After I said that she vanished and I saw my reflection again I was really starting to think I was growing crazy but I decided to sleep on it so I extinguished the candles and I went to sleep. It took me forever to go to sleep and when I finally did I must have slept till dark because when I woke up I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. A few moments later I heard the cabin's door open and closed and when I finally got the candle lit Reaver was in front of my bed.

Reaver:" Hello my sweet temptress you left before I could stop you."

" What do you want?"

I sat up and he sat by my feet.

Reaver:" You know you could have told me you were in another relationship."

"Yeah and risk you shooting him I saw what you did to that man at that strike attempt. He could have had a family a wife, kids oh no it doesn't matter to you as long as you have your money you don't care who's life you destroy in the process."

Reaver:" What are you talking about?"

" I'm talking about the gypsy camp that was my home and I told you about and you still destroyed it do you have any idea what that meant to me besides this ship it was the only other place I had left of my mother."

Reaver:" I thought you said she didn't love you."

" That doesn't mean I didn't love her she was my mother and whether she loved me or not to a child a mother is everything. Now tell me why you're here?"

Reaver:" Does it matter?"

" Yes it does."

Reaver:" What's wrong temptress?"

" Uh I can't even talk to you right now."

I got up and went out onto the deck and he followed me.

" Can't you tell I want to be alone."

Reaver:" You weren't that way this morning."

" Get off my ship now."

Reaver:" Oh don't be like that temptress."

" I said off."

Reaver:" What is wrong?"

" What's wrong is you are going to be the reason I lost one of my closest friends."

Reaver:" You know we could have invited him to our little party too."

" No because he hates you already and if I choose him over you he is going to kick your arse."

Reaver:" Oh my sweet temptress I will shoot him before he can even draw his sword."

" You know your not helping your chances in me choosing you now please leave."

Reaver:" Alright Hope I will go for now but if you need _anything_ you know where to find me."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable. As always I hope you enjoy and if you can please review

* * *

I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night all I could do was think about who I was going to choose and going back and forth from Reaver and Ben I couldn't decide I loved them both. I felt so stupid how could I fall back into bed with Reaver when I was with Ben. Finally about eleven I made my decision I swore on my mother's grave I was going to stay with Ben and if Reaver tried to kill him I would return the favor or I would die trying. So I got off my ship and headed to the rebel base but when I got there Ben wasn't there and my brother and Walter weren't there either but Page was.

" Page where is Ben?"

Page:" Oh Ben, your brother, and Walter went to find the last of our allies."

" What?! When will they be back?"

Page:" I don't know a couple of weeks."

" Thanks Page I will see you later."

I left the base as fast as I could he wanted me to tell him who I was going to choose and then turned around and left I couldn't believe him sometimes. I was now starting to wish I chose Reaver instead but Serena already saw me swore so I couldn't go back unless Ben decided he was going to break up with me or he died. About twelve I went to Reaver's mansion to break off all my ties with him but when I went in he was at the top of the stairs and in a cheerful mood.

Reaver:" Hello my temptress I knew you would eventually accept my offer."

" Look Reaver I'm sorry but I can't be with you any more times have changed and I'm with some one else now I'm sorry."

I then turned around and left I didn't want to hear his reaction but as I walking back to Bowerstone I expected to hear a gun shot and find a bullet in my chest if he didn't shoot me in the head but it never happened. After a couple of hours of strolling around and helping people Logan's men found me and took me to the castle where Logan awaited my arrival in the throne room, and once I got there the guards threw me to the ground.

" Well that's a little rude even by your standards."

Logan:" Silence I have questions and you have answers so your going to answer them or be branded a traitor and executed. Now where is the rebel base and there is no point trying to hide it Cedric is dead along with Walter and Ben."

I felt my face stiffen I wish I had gone with them now but I heard what happen to Major Swift they knew the risks of betraying the king and so did I, but would he really have our own brother killed.

Logan:" Answer the question!"

He then slapped me across the face and I pulled out my pistol and pointed it at his head Serena had token over and I couldn't control her.

" Alright listen you little brat I don't care if your the king or not hit me again I will shoot you and I have no idea what your talking about, and you have no proof I'm involved with them and even if I did know do you think I would ever tell a little tyrant who kills people over the slightest reasons."

Logan:" How dare you! Guards take her down to the dungeon till she is ready to talk then execute her."

Reaver:" Logan I'm afraid she is telling the truth and if you don't believe me you still owe me but if you give me her as a _payment_ I will forget about some of the debts."

Logan:" Fine take her as the some of the payments I owe you she is of no use to me if she knows nothing."

Reaver:" Come temptress its time to go home."

I put my pistol away and followed him I wish Logan had just put a bullet in my head and be done with it. When we got to Reaver's mansion he took me back to his room and got me under the sheets and once he was asleep I got my clothes back on and left the room and went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

Serena:" Hey you did you have fun?"

" Shut up. I wouldn't be in this stupid mess if it wasn't for you now my mother is bound to rise from her grave and torment me for the rest of eternity."

Serena:" Ben's dead."

" Now I wish I died with him at least then I wouldn't be stuck here as a _payment_."

Serena:" Hey if you had just listened to Theresa about him and just waited till your mother got back _you_ wouldn't be in this mess now would you."

" Yeah but if you had kept your mouth shut and didn't take over I wouldn't be here."

Serena:" Yeah but you would probably be dead."

" Whatever."

I opened the door and went back to Reaver's room and stood in front of the fire I didn't need him coming and looking for me, but as I watched the flames I whispered to myself.

" Curse my young stupidity."

Reaver:" Well I thought you always did excellent for your age and you still do. Now tell me how did you keep your youth or get back into bed with me."

Reaver had come over to me and put his head on my shoulder and was now slowly kissed my neck down trying to get me back into bed.

" Will you stop pestering me about it if I do?"

Reaver:" Yes now tell me."

" Fine lets go find a mirror."

Reaver:" Why?"

" If you see her I will know I'm not going crazy."

We went to the bathroom and Serena showed up as always and Reaver saw her and he was speechless and I was now starting to regret my choice of telling him about her and my youth.

" Reaver this is Serena my first apprentice she died trying to cast a spell to give me everlasting youth like she had been given but it went wrong and when she died and her soul became one with mine sort of right Serena."

Serena:" I like to think of me more as a shadow that as extend her life."

" She has kept me young and there is no way to get rid of her but she hardly ever interferes with my personal affairs but she says what she thinks about them once I look into a mirror or anything that shows a reflection."

Reaver:" So what do I call you now Hope or Serena?"

Serena:" I'm not in control a lot I only take control when I believe it is necessary."

" Like at the castle."

Serena:" You were taking a beating from your little brother besides if I didn't do it he would still be slapping you."

" I'm still Hope she just keeps me young and she interferers when she thinks its necessary."

Serena:" Well I'm going to go back to sleep let me know if you need me."

She then left the mirror and my own reflection returned but when I turned back to Reaver he had a huge smirk on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable.

* * *

" Why are you smirking?"

Reaver:" Oh temptress have you forgotten about what we used to do? Whenever I smirked you would go hide in one of the beds in my old mansion and I would come find you remember. So what are you waiting for?"

I ran off to find a hiding spot like I used too but when I found the room I wanted to hide in I made sure it had a window because I would be damned if I was going to stay here as some kind of payment. So I closed the door from the before I went and shut the door, but just as I was about to open the window I heard his footsteps so I hid under the bed. He open the door so he could check under the bed's covers and after he did he left the room, and after he was gone I got out from under the bed and locked the door again and close it. I then got one of the chairs that was in the room and propped it under the handle and once it was sturdy I went over to the window and opened it. It was a two story drop and I was starting to curse myself for not leaving early but I noticed there were bushes that could cushion my fall if I landed on them so I jumped. I landed in the bushes like I wanted to and they did cushion my fall a little but it wasn't the most comfortable thing to land on . After I got up I climbed over the wall that surrounded the whole mansion and ran to Bowerstone old quarter keeping my face hidden till I got to my ship. I needed to leave Albion for a while, and I wasn't stupid I knew if I stayed Reaver would look every where for me but before I left I took Ben's dagger and the necklace that I created for me to tell if Reaver was dead or near by and I went to a one of the trees that were near the docks, and I held the necklace up against it and I stabbed the tree with the Ben's dagger so it could hold the necklace. I didn't want anything to remind me of Ben or Reaver and I needed to get rid of the necklace so he couldn't follow me, but when I turned around to go to my ship Theresa was there and I knew I was going to be training a new apprentice.

Theresa:" Hello Hope your new apprentice is in Aurora."

" So I'm going back to Aurora great what is her name?"

Theresa:" Her name is Raven also Cedric, Walter, and Ben are still alive Logan just said they weren't so you would tell him."

" Oh great then it looks like I will be back when Cedric is made king."

Theresa:" It appears so and it looks like he didn't need much teaching."

" It appears so."

She then vanished and I felt a little stupid for believing they were dead but I had a new task at hand. So after I got back on my ship I raised the anchor and I clapped my hands, and once I did spirit's of former sailors appear.

" Alright men we are sailing to Aurora and I want to be out of Albion's borders by dawn do you all understand me!?

Sailors:" Yes mam!"

" Then what are you waiting for get to work!"

The spirit's of the sailors wasted no time we were out of the harbor with in minutes and I was going to find my new apprentice with in the week and for first time in the last weeks things finally seemed to be going my way. Three days pasted and we were almost to Aurora I guess since my sailors were ghosts they didn't need to rest or take breaks because they were working night and day like it was nothing and they all seemed cheerful. Serena and I hadn't talked since I told Reaver about her but as the night approached I looked into one of my cabin's mirrors and she appeared.

" Hello you."

Serena:" Hello how are you?"

" Wonderful. You?

Serena:" Just peachy."

" What's wrong are you sad because I left Reaver."

Serena:" I'm going back to bed I don't want to deal with you."

Once she was gone and I laid down on my bed I whispered to myself.

" I'll take that as a yes."

After I got a little catnap I went back out on deck and the sailors were working as hard as ever it seemed we were going to be to Aurora before dawn. I then walked over to right side of the ship and looked into the water and saw a few fish who's scales were bright oranges and yellow. I heard one of the sailors yell.

Sailor:" Land Hoe!"

I then looked over to where he was pointing and I saw Aurora but as we got closer I saw the city its self it was dark and I couldn't shake of the feeling of being watch by something that wasn't suppose to be in this world. Once we got to the docks I dropped the anchor and clapped my hands, and the sailors started to fade into nothing and it was time for me to find my next apprentice. I went roaming around the city but no one was outside until I got to a old house it looked like it was going to collapse any minute and as I approached it I heard crying from with in. It was a little girl crying she had long black hair that kept me from seeing her face but as I got closer I moved a rock with my foot and she heard it. She look up and saw me she became frightened and she hurried up and got up to go deeper into the crumbling building until I spoke to her.

" Hold on I'm not going to hurt you its alright please come out."

She listened to me and she came out and parted her hair so I could see her face, she had dark blue eyes and she had a small nose with thin lips. I looked around to see if any one was around but the street was deserted.

" Where are your parents?"

Girl: " They are dead the Darkness killed them."

" I'm sorry to hear that but why were you in this crumbling building it could fall at any moment."

Girl:" It was my home."

" Oh if I may ask what is your name?"

Girl:" My name is Raven."

" Well Raven can you do me a favor and touch this seal?"

I pulled out my guild seal it was one way I could tell if they were heroes or not and what kind of hero they were. She did as I asked and once she did will lines began to spread through us like wild fire.

Raven:" Your like me you have magic."

" Yes but I have magic, strength, and skill but I will teach you the other two when your a little older which reminds me how old are you?"

Raven:" I'm nine and a half."

" Well Raven for the next five years I will teach you how to control and use you gifts properly as a hero."

Raven:" I'm a hero?"

" Yeah your a hero of will."

Raven:" Wow."

" Wow indeed."

I then heard the building start to crack and when I looked up it started to fall and I put my arms up and caught the building but it was slowly crushing me.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer I own nothing from fable.

* * *

I heard the building cracking as I tried to keep it from crushing us and I looked into Raven's eyes she was absolutely terrified.

" Raven hurry run ."

She did what I said and once she was out of harms way I started to create a portal but I couldn't hold the building much longer. When I finally finished the portal I let go of the building and went through it and landed right next to Raven. She was in awe she couldn't believe I was able to hold the building that long and was able to create a portal at the same time.

Raven:" How did you do that?"

" Well as I said I was a hero of strength and will."

Raven:" Even though you don't have any big muscles?"

" You don't need muscles to be a hero of strength and I do have muscles they just don't look that big because I don't train that much in strength."

Raven:" Oh."

She looked over and I did too some people came out of their houses most carrying weapons but they looked past me and to Raven until the ring leader came out of the mob. As I looked at them she was different from them unlike them she had long hair while most had short hair if they had any and they were wearing clothes fit for the desert while she was wearing clothes that were for greener pastures and cooler temperatures .

Mob Leader:" The witch has a new thrall kill the witch and the thrall if you must."

Raven was now behind me and was crying.

" Enough! I am no thrall! She is just a little girl and you can't you see your scaring her."

This is what happened most of the time I found a new apprentice. Mob's would be trying to kill them or kids would be teasing them and for the most part when I came to help them the mob or kids would back off but this one was different I was starting to wonder what she did to make them think she was a witch.

Mob Leader:" She is a witch!"

" She is a will user just like me!"

I then covered a patch of sand in ice to show them I was like her then I heard some one call my name.

Cedric:" Hope what are you doing here?"

Cedric and Ben were coming down the steps both of them looked relieved to see me.

" I'm here to find my new apprentice and I have found her Cedric, Ben meet Raven."

Cedric:" Hello."

Raven:" Hi."

" Now what are you doing here?"

Ben:" We have found our next ally and we are ready to fight for Albion."

" Well I'm afraid I can't help you with that."

Cedric:" Why not?"

" I have a new apprentice to train now we must leave but I promise to visit after you are made king come along Raven it is time to leave."

She followed me to my ship and I got her on board and settled but as I was about to raise the anchor Ben came abroad the ship.

Ben:" Hope have you made your choice?"

" You wanted to know my choice and then you left you made it clear to me you didn't care who I chose and while you were gone Logan found me and gave me to Reaver as a _payment_ so next time you want me to choose you better tell me that your planning to leave or you better take me along with you."

I then grabbed him and kissed him and once I let him go he looked a little confused.

" If you couldn't tell that meant I chose you now get off my ship before I can kick you off."

Ben:" I love you too and I will see you when you come back to Albion."

After he got off my ship I clapped my hand and the sailors reappeared ready for my orders.

" Alright we are sailing to the Spire I have to visit a friend and once I get back on board this ship I want you to be ready to go to Oakfield so do what ever you need to do at the Spire."

Sailors:" Yes mam!"

I then raised the anchor and we were off to the Spire to talk to Theresa about a certain problem but I needed to talk to my new apprentice before we got to the Spire. When I got to the guest quarters she was standing up and staring at Aurora as it began to disappear.

" Hey Raven are you alright?"

Raven:" No not really."

" I'm sorry for what happened back there but what did you do to make them think you were a witch?"

She then turned to face me I could see how sad she was and I felt that way too sometimes.

Raven:" Before the darkness killed my parents I was often teased by a few older kids and one day I made lightning strike a few times and the people chased me into my house."

" Oh I'm sorry but why did you move to Aurora?"

Raven:" How do you I'm not from Aurora?"

" Well your hair and your clothes are a give away."

Raven:" Oh well I came from Bowerstone but I moved to Aurora because my dad got a business deal and the taxes."

" Oh well we will be returning to Albion once the revolution is over."

Raven: " Oh ok."

" Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Raven:" I wished me and my family never moved to Aurora at least maybe then they might still be alive."

Just then the guest door swung open and one of the crew members came in and I knew something was wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable.

 **Warning** **: There is cussing in this chapter**

* * *

When I got to the ship's deck cannon balls were being fired at us from a royal navy ship. It seemed Logan had caught up with me but I would die before they could get to me.

Sailor:" What should we do?

" Alright listen to me if these bastards want a fight we will give them one! They will show no mercy so give non in return do you understand me?!

Sailors:" Yes mam!"

Raven:" What do you want me to do?"

Raven had come out onto the ship's deck as well and she was ready to help whether I would allow it or not.

" Alright one lightning strike that's it then you go into the captain's quarters and stay there till I say alright."

Raven:" Alright."

" Oh yes one more thing keep you head down."

I then went up to the wheel and began to stir the ship if Reaver was on that ship and wanted to reclaim me he would be stirring that ship and would board mine once he was able if let him. I then saw lightning strike and the ship began to sink I then heard ghost of the sailors cheer and I knew I was going to regret what I did next. I began to stir to the remains of the ship and once I did I saw his hat and I knew Reaver was on that ship so I hurried up and threw all of my weapons down and jump into the water. I then saw the necklace glowing and hurried up and grabbed him and pulled him out of the water. Once I got back onto the ship I tried to revive him but when I finally got him to come to I took him down to the bottom of the ship and I stripped him of his weapons and I put him in a prison I had installed just incase I needed to lock anyone up till I got to the next major city, but as I was about to leave he stopped me.

Reaver:" Are you just going to leave me alone down here in the dark?"

I then turned around to face him and he was now smirking.

" I have made it clear that I am with someone else and even if I wanted to I have a new apprentice that is up there who is only nine years old."

I then turned around again but he began to talk and I turned back around.

Reaver:" What happened to you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Reaver:" I remember that you use to be less serious and a lot more fun."

" Well I'm sorry I grew up."

Reaver:" Oh I see now that you have to train apprentices you don't want to mess around ."

" I have to set an example and getting into bed with other men when I already have a man that loves me is a very poor example."

Reaver:" Well I loved you first and we never really broke up so technically your cheating on me."

" Fine Reaver we are through now I'm not cheating on anybody."

Reaver:" I have so much more to offer you than he does."

" Yeah well at least Ben didn't send my mother into wraithmarsh to die."

Reaver:" At least I didn't make you choose who you wanted to be with and then left before you could tell me."

" Fuck you."

I then turned around before he could say anything else I couldn't believe he brought that up even after I saved his life. After I got back to the captain's quarters Raven was looking out the window at the remains of the naval ship.

Raven:" So who is he?"

" I guess you can say he is an old _friend_."

Raven:" Oh well what are we going to do now?"

" Well once we get to the Spire after I talk to Theresa I'll see if she can transport my friend to his home and then we will be off to Oakfield."

I was now looking for some male clothes that my mother had kept on the ship just incase she ever needed them only Avo knows why she would have needed them but I had never got rid of them. Once I found some I had one of the sailors take them down to Reaver I didn't want to go back down there because if I did he would find some way to annoy me or get me in the cell with him. Raven had went back to her guest quarters and I was sitting on my bed looking at my guild seal wondering how different my life would have been if I hadn't been a hero.

Serena:" Your life probably would have been better if you weren't a hero."

I then looked over at the mirror Serena had appeared she looked a little miserable I then remembered she always knew what I was thinking and I sighed. She then came out of the mirror and sat next to me and I wanted to help her but I couldn't at least not at the moment.

Serena:" You do know Reaver is probably going to kill Ben before you get back or he will at least try."

" I know but if he does succeed he knows he will have blown his chances with me."

Serena:" Then he won't kill Ben unless Ben provokes him."

" Most likely but at this point I don't even know what to do with Reaver or Ben."

Serena:" Well when Ben dies you'll have Reaver if he hasn't moved on yet."

" Oh it will be a miracle if he hasn't move on when that happens. Well I'm going to bed see you later I guess."

Serena:" See you later."

She then vanished and I laid down not so certain if I should or not but when I woke up it was dark and the ship was in the Spire but as I was getting up I heard heavy foots steps outside the door and it slowly creaked open and I knew I shouldn't have gone to sleep


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable

* * *

As the door creaked open I got my pistol and aimed it at the door but as I was getting up a bullet sped past my head and into the wall. I then felt someone grab me and force me onto the bed and they then chained me to the bed, but as I was trying to get out of the chains the door closed and a candle was lit and I saw Reaver by the candle.

Reaver:" Hope you and I both know its going to take a lot more than a cell to hold me."

" Let me go!"

Reaver:" I'm afraid I can't do that Hope you see your little brother gave you to me as a payment so you belong to me."

" I don't belong to anyone."

Reaver:" Look Hope we can do this one of two ways. You do as I say and nobody gets hurt or you don't listen to me and that little apprentice of yours will be sacrificed to the shadow court."

" You won't kill her as long as I'm alive."

Reaver:" I won't kill her the shadow court will just take her youth and give it to me so technically they would kill her. Now your going to be a good little girl and tell your crew to go to Bowerstone and then I will take your apprentice to the orphanage."

He then unchained me and took me out to the deck but as he did the sailors were about to attack but before they could he put a gun to my head.

Reaver:" No one move or she will be killed do you understand me?"

" Change of plans everyone we will be going to Bowerstone and you will be listening to Reaver till we get to Bowerstone."

Sailors:" Yes mam."

They then got back to work and Reaver took me to the cell where Raven was waiting for me in the cell's corner and once he opened the door he threw me in he then locked the cell door as I turned around.

Reaver:" I will be back in a bit for you Hope so be ready."

He then turned around and left us alone.

Raven:" What's going to happen to us?"

" Reaver is going to take us to Bowerstone and take you to the orphanage."

Raven:" What's going to happen to you?"

" I will be going to his mansion for whatever sick things he wants me to do."

Raven:" Oh."

" Don't worry once my brother Cedric is made king he will get me out of there and then I will come to the orphanage and get you."

Raven:" Ok."

We waited in that cell for what seemed like hours till finally Reaver came and got me to take me up to the captains quarters. Once there he made me do a couple of things for him till we got to Bowerstone and that's where the really trouble began. As the ship pulled into the harbor Reaver put my hands behind my back and in handcuffs. He then had Raven follow him but as we were walking to the orphanage Logan's guards met us.

Reaver:" What is it you want?"

The guard captain then stepped forward with his sword in hand.

Guard Captain:" King Logan has changed his mind about his sister she is to be brought to the castle for execution."

Reaver:" I'm afraid I can't let that happen you see he has already made his choice."

The other guards then drew there swords and while Reaver was distracted I realized I could have Raven on my back and escape and she did too so she jumped on my back and we started running. When I knew I had put enough distance between us and Reaver she got down and pulled out a key from her pocket.

" What is that for?"

Raven:" Its the key to the handcuffs I took it from Reaver's coat pocket when he wasn't looking."

" That would have been very bad if you got caught but smart girl I guess."

She then gave me the key and I unlocked the handcuffs and put the key in my pocket. I then grabbed her hand and took her to the rebel base.

Raven:" Why are we here?"

" Your going to stay here till the revolution is over alright."

Raven:" What about Reaver he is probably mad that you left."

" You just worry about you."

Raven:" Alright."

I then took her to Page who wasn't quiet sure what to do with her."

" Hey Page I need you to take care of Raven my new apprentice."

Page:" She is a little girl what do you want me to do with her?"

" She is a hero of Will for now and she is very talented and if nothing else just keep her at your side till the revolution is over and besides you owe me for that masquerade party I didn't want to go to."

Page:" Fine but if she gets hurt its your fault."

" Alright."

As I was about to leave the base Raven came after me with Page right behind her trying to catch her, and once she got to me she gave me one of the tightest hugs I had ever received.

Raven:" What ever happens thank you for everything you've done."

" Your welcome."

As I patted her head she let go of me and followed Page back into the depths of the base I then opened the door and left to go look for Reaver. When I finally found Reaver he was next to my ship luckily he hadn't seen me yet so I put my hands behind my back and put the handcuffs back on. I then made my way towards him and he saw me.

Reaver:" Where is your apprentice?"

" She is somewhere safe."

Reaver:" Why did you come back when you could have been free?"

" You risked your life to come find me If your willing to do that then I know there is nowhere you won't look."

Reaver:" Surly you didn't take your apprentice to where ever you took her and came back to me without take your handcuffs off so where is the key?"

" In my pocket."

He then came over to me and took the key with a smirk on his face.

Reaver:" Well I don't know about you but I'm beat why don't we go back to my place."

I followed him back to his mansion knowing that when Cedric was made king and Ben found out where I was that Ben would come for me and almost everything would be back to the way it used to be before Reaver found out I was in Bowerstone, but for some reason a part of me knew that it would end in blood.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable.

* * *

A few days passed and each day got a little easier but I had heard from a town crier that Cedric had been made king and that Logan's trial was today. Luckily Reaver allowed me to go but he said that I _owed_ him for it and he would be accompanying me to the castle. Once we got there as I was getting out of the carriage he grabbed my arm and whisper in my ear.

Reaver:" Remember our little deal Hope or you will not ever be allowed to leave the mansion again."

" I will remember it."

Reaver:" I will hold you to that and I will see you in a bit."

I went into the castle the and the trial was almost over but I needed to hear what Cedric was going to do and as Reaver said I stood by the door so I couldn't be seen.

Cedric:" Logan I sentence you to execution."

" Cedric you can't do that!"

I came out from behind the door and I ran up to Logan. I looked at Cedric and I knew he wanted Logan to pay for something.

Cedric:" Your alive!"

" Of course I'm alive why wouldn't I be?"

Ben:" Logan said that he sent a naval ship to kill you."

"I destroyed that ship."

Logan:" We found the remains of a ship and I thought it was yours so I pronounced you dead."

Cedric:" Well where have you been?"

Logan:" Most likely with Reaver."

Ben:" What?!"

Logan:" I gave her to him as a _payment."_

Cedric:" Then I will take her back."

Logan:" I'm afraid you can't Cedric since I signed a contract that stated that only I would be able to take her back and since I am no longer king there is nothing we can do."

Cedric:" Than that only proves that you should be executed."

" No I won't allow it!"

Page:" Hope we are talking about the man who sold you to Reaver."

" Well guess what that man your talking about is my little brother and I would die before I let anyone execute him or Cedric!"

Cedric:" Hope he must pay for his crimes."

" Then let me be the one to pay them! If I live I'm stuck with Reaver if I die I'm stuck with our mother either way I'm going to get some form of punishment whether its motherly nagging or ... !"

Logan:" Or what?"

" You two don't need to know."

Cedric:" I can't kill you your my big sister."

" Then how can you kill your big brother? Cedric I know its hard for you to let him live but if you kill him now you will regret it one day and it might not be tomorrow or the next day it could even take years for you to regret this so please look deep inside yourself and find the will to forgive him for everything he has done to you and maybe the people of Albion can too."

It took him a few minutes and when he finally was done I knew I had changed his mind.

Cedric:" Logan I here by pardon you of all of your past crimes."

Logan:" Then we shall face the darkness together and thank you Cedric."

Cedric:" Thank Hope big brother if she hadn't been here you would be dead."

He face me and I gave him a hug and whispered.

" I forgive you for everything."

I then felt him hug me back.

Reaver:" What a touching family reunion but I see little Hope forgot about our little deal ."

" I wasn't going to stand by and watch my brothers kill one another."

Reaver:" I don't want your excuses temptress we had a deal."

Ben:" Leave her alone."

Reaver:" So this is the boy you wanted to leave me for Hope."

" Please don't hurt him I will do whatever you want just leave him alone."

Reaver:" I will do whatever I please Hope and you will do whatever I want."

Logan:" You can't treat her like that."

Reaver:" Logan my dear boy you are the one who gave her to me as a _payment_ I practically own her and I can treat her how ever I wish. Hope we are leaving lets go and I will see you later King Cedric."

We left the castle and once we got back to his mansion he made me clean almost every inch of that mansion and once I was done with that he got me under the bed sheets. Once he was done and asleep I got up and dressed and went to the bathroom where Serena was waiting in the mirror.

Serena:" So what was the deal that you two made?"

" You're apart of me you should know."

Serena:" I thought I told you that I sleep a lot."

" Alright fine I heard that my brother Logan was having his trial today so I asked Reaver if I could go and he said I could go if I didn't intervene and if I stayed out of sight."

Serena:" So you broke both of those rules and he punished you by making you clean the mansion and sex."

" Pretty much and I'm probably not going to be able to leave the mansion without him or I won't be able to leave at all."

Serena:" What about your apprentice ?"

" I will have to ask Cedric to train her."

Serena:" Oh well good night."

" Wait I need to ..."

She left before I could even finish me sentence so without anything better to do I went back to Reaver's room but when I got there he was awake.

Reaver:" So I take it you like men in uniform."

" When I met him he wasn't a soldier he was an adventurer and besides we didn't start dating till I was almost done training my last apprentice which was about three years ago."

Reaver:" So are you coming back for round two or do I have to give you the order to."

" I'm afraid you will have to give me the order Reaver."

* * *

Author's note: Hey if you haven't noticed I don't like using the S word much but in her situation its the only thing I could think of so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you could please Review the chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable

* * *

Around midnight Reaver finally fell asleep and I was free from him for a little while but I couldn't help but still like him and when I thought about it made me a little sick to my stomach. About one in the morning I cleaned some of our clothes even though I wasn't his maid or servant I just listened to what he said since he _owned_ me and I was a little afraid if I didn't listen to him that he would kill Ben or anyone I held dear, and he would probably tell me to do it in the morning if I didn't do it now especially after the trial. After that I wrote a letter to Cedric about Raven and where to find her so he could train her till I could convince Reaver to let me train her in the mansion even though it would probably take a miracle to convince him after today. After I sent it I felt a sharp pain in my hand and when I looked down I was bleeding horribly so I ran to the bathroom and once I got there my pajamas were covered in blood. When I finally got the bleeding to stop I looked at my palm and I saw a huge gash so I got some bandages and started to rap my palm with bandages and when I was done I touched my palm but when I touched it Serena came out of the mirror.

Serena:" Sorry I got into a little trouble with the magical world if you know what I mean and I hurt my hand I guessed it bounced onto you instead."

" I taught you of the danger that other world posses and that anything you do will bounce on to your body."

Serena:" You mean _your_ body."

" Yes I mean my body now how am I going to explain this to Reaver."

Serena:" Well say you got while cooking or cleaning I don't know."

" Wait you don't mess with the other world unless your looking for something. Why were you in there?"

Serena:" Uh I was looking for another remedy for our problem."

" No you weren't you were trying to push me to get pregnant so I would get rid of you."

Serena:" I'm sorry I just want to have my own life again."

" How am I suppose to get pregnant?"

Serena:" We have an eligible father right down the hall."

" You really think Reaver is going to let me get pregnant I'm his little toy and besides what stops him from making me get an abortion?"

Serena:" Me."

" Than explain to me how I'm going to do this."

Serena:" Well you could do it now, you could give him a little buzz.

" Its going to take more than a buzz to get him to do it."

Serena:" You could knock him out, or you could poke a little hole in one of his condoms either way what ever works for you now do I need to go on."

" You are sick."

Before she could even respond I left the room and went back to Reaver's room not so sure if I should do what Serena told me to do and if I did would I tell him about it or just tell him the news when I found out. I didn't know what to do so I changed into some new pajamas and washed the other ones, and once I finished cleaning it was two thirty in the morning so I went to lay down in one of the other bedrooms Reaver used and once I woke up Reaver was on top of me staring at me.

" Were you watching me sleep?"

Reaver:" I forgot how cute you were when you sleep."

" That wasn't much of an answer Reaver."

Reaver:" I haven't been watching you for very long just for a minute or two."

" So have you watched me sleep before?"

Reaver:" In Bloodstone I did I was always up before you were remember?"

" Yeah."

Reaver:" So explain to me what this is?"

He then pulled out a letter from Cedric.

" Its most likely Cedric's response to me asking him to train my apprentice."

Reaver:" Really?"

" Yes."

Reaver:" Well then I will set right here till you decide to read it."

He then threw it onto the bedside table and he bent down so our faces were only a few inches apart.

Reaver:" So my sweet temptress are you ready to pay back some of the debt you owe me for letting you go to the trial."

" Fine but no questions, no talking, just complete and utter silence except for me screaming."

Reaver:" Fine."

After we were done we rolled over on our sides so we could face each other and he saw my hand and seem a little concerned if he was.

Reaver:" What happened to your hand?"

" Serena is what happened to my hand."

Reaver:" What did she do?"

" Do you remember me telling you about the magical world that allows people to be will users and helped give heroes their powers?"

Reaver:" Yes."

" Well to summarize it for you she did something she knew she shouldn't have done to push me to do something I will never do."

Reaver:" What does she want you do?"

I turned over so I could lay at my back and look at the ceiling so I wouldn't have to face him when I told him what she wanted me to do.

" There is a way for her to leave my body but that would involve a child."

Reaver:" A child?"

" I would have to become pregnant."

Reaver:" Don't you want children?"

" No! I never want children and I never want to have a baby!

Reaver:" Why not?"

" Well first off it limits you especially for the first nine months."

Reaver:" Surely that's not the reason why you don't want children."

" I would be a horrible mother."

Reaver:" No you wouldn't ."

" Yes I would! I would be gone training apprentices all the time and if I'm not doing that I would be busy looking for them and if I was going to have a child I would want to be able to spend all my time with them and be able to hold them and comfort them I would want to give them the childhood I never had."

I turned over on my side so I could face the wall and I felt Reaver slowly kissing my neck till he got to my cheek.

Reaver:" Well then why don't we give Serena what she wants."

I then pushed him away and sat up.

Reaver:" What's wrong?"

" I just told you I don't want to have kids and you go and say that."

Reaver:" I'm serious."

" Well I don't want to do this and who is to say it will actually work."

Reaver:" Hope do you want to be you again or not?"


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable. Hey I had to bump this up to an M rating because of everything I have in it so as always I hope you enjoy and just a heads up this chapter is a long and if you can please review also I will post a new chapter of a New God in the later hours of tomorrow so as always I hope you enjoy

* * *

" Of course I want to just be me but I will find another way."

I got up and got my clothes and started to put them on as Reaver sat up.

Reaver:" What are you doing?"

" Getting dressed."

Reaver:" Why?"

" Well if my brothers stop by I don't need them seeing me naked."

Reaver:" Oh it won't hurt them besides I'm sure your brothers have walked in on each other doing something especially with Cedric and Elise."

" Don't even put those thoughts in my head."

After I got dressed I grabbed Cedric's letter and left the room as I walked I started to look at it to make sure it wasn't opened or anything like that. I walked into the dining room and once I sat down I began to open it and like I predicted it was Cedric's response and he had agreed to train Raven till I was able to. I then felt a wave of relief wash over me but I then realized there was another letter in the envelope and it was from Ben. It said that him and Cedric were trying to find a way to override the contract and get me out of there but I knew they would never find a way knowing Reaver he probably made sure that no matter what they did they couldn't override it unless Logan was made king again. When I was done reading the second letter I went over to the fireplace and burned it I didn't need Reaver reading it after I watched it burn I went to find something to do that didn't involve Reaver. When I found somewhere quiet I sat down closed my eyes and began to focus I soon found myself in ruins of an ancient kingdom I was now in the other world. As I walked through the old ruins I saw the skeletons of people that lived there but as I walked I got closer to what seemed to be a castle but as I got closer more and more bodies appeared. Once I got to the castle I got a feeling of emptiness and as I pushed open the castle doors the scenery changed I was in Bowerstone castle and as I entered the castle I saw servants hanging up new portraits but out of all the portraits there was only one that caught my interest and it was my mother, a man, and two small children. I recognized the children they were my little brothers and the man I saw I guessed was their father. As I walked up the castle stairs looking for my mother I heard a woman sobbing uncontrollably and it was coming from the war room, but as I was about to open the door I passed through it like I was a ghost. Once I was in the war room I saw my mother she was looking down at the map and her tears where falling onto the map itself. The door then opened and Major swift came in and closed the door behind him. He looked a lot younger than when I last saw him and then it hit me I was in my mother's memory how I was in it I could not say but as I was about to leave Major Swift had gone over to my mother and put his arm around her shoulder trying to comforting her.

Major Swift:" I'm sorry my queen but we have found no trace of her."

Sparrow:" I knew I should have told Theresa no what if she is hurt or worse dead?"

Major Swift:" I promise I will find her your majesty."

Sparrow:" Thank you Major Swift but what if you find her dead will you promise me you will tell me?"

Major Swift:" My queen I will find Hope alive or I will die trying that is a promise."

Sparrow:" Thank you Major Swift you are dismissed."

He then left the room but then everything started to disappear and I was back to the mansion Cedric, Ben, Reaver, and Logan were there all staring at me like I had died.

Logan:" What's wrong with her?"

Cedric:" Hope can you hear me?"

" She really did love me."

Reaver:" Who loved you?"

Cedric help me up but for some reason I just felt shocked I had always thought my mother hated me but she really loved me.

" My mother. I went into the other world and I saw a memory or some kind of past and she was trying to find me after we all went our separate ways and she became queen."

Cedric:" I told you she loved you."

Reaver:" Well when your mother leaves you with a blind seer for eleven years so she can try to avenge her dead sister its kind of a sign that they don't really care about you."

Logan:" My mother worked non stop trying to find my sister I remember that she used to cry everynight trying to find her besides why do you get to judge my mother about not loving my sister when if you loved her at all you would have been helping my mother find her."

Reaver:" Well if your mother had stayed and got too know your sister she would have found out that Hope hates being in crowds especially when people are looking for her and she usually take roads that are less traveled. Besides even if I join your mother to find Hope she wouldn't have let me go anywhere to look if you recall your mother didn't approve of me and Hope's relationship ."

Logan:" Well lets look at it from my mother's point of view Hope was only eighteen and you were what centuries older than her."

Reaver:" That is true but your sister knew a lot more than she would let on and besides Hope like Cedric and her mother is a hero she can handle herself she isn't a little girl."

Logan:" Ok fine but let me ask you one question why is that you did nothing to stop Theresa from sending her to train apprentices when you supposedly loved her?"

Reaver:" Theresa wouldn't allow me to help or go with her."

Cedric:" That hasn't seemed to stopped you before."

Reaver:" I love your sister and you have know idea what true love is like."

Ben:" Yeah right says the guy who destroyed her home and punished her for trying to save her family from killing each other."

Reaver:" I didn't see you helping her convince Cedric to pardon Logan!"

" Enough all of you! Why is that I bring up something of my past that you all fight its ridiculous! Now for once stop acting like little boys fighting over something and start being men!

I the turned around and stormed out of the room I was so angry with them I didn't even want to see them anymore so I got my sword and my gun and left the mansion I didn't care if Reaver was furious when I got back I just needed fresh air and to sink my sword into something. When I finally stopped walking I was in Mourningwood and so far I had killed twenty hollow men, two hobbes, and twelve mercenaries but by the time I got back to the mansion it was ten o'clock at night. When I went inside I saw the strange man by the name of Barry cleaning some of Reaver's things we didn't talk much but most of the time it was because he was off doing something for Reaver. He didn't notice I had come in so I went upstairs and put my weapons up but when I came down again he was gone. Reaver hadn't noticed I was there yet either which was a little strange so I went to go check if he was asleep and he wasn't in his room or any of the other rooms as far as I could tell, but as I was about to leave the bedroom I heard the front door of the mansion slam. I heard Reaver yell for Barry and then a few seconds later I heard him coming up the stairs. I hurried and went back into the room and opened a window ready to jump out but as I opened it I started thinking thoughts that were not my own and I knew Serena had taken over. This time I over powered her and closed the windows but as I turned around Reaver came in.

Reaver:" So you finally came back."

" I kind of have to besides you will find me anywhere I go."

He then walked over to me and put his hands on my hips with a look of satisfaction.

Reaver:" So are you ready receive you punishment for leaving the mansion?"

He started tugging at my clothes like he used to but I pushed them away and said.

" Is that all you ever think about?"

Reaver:" Hope what do you think your doing?"

He then grabbed my hands and pinned them to the wall above my head.

" I tired of all this constant sex Reaver."

Reaver:" Well Hope when your little brother signed that contract he signed you over to me remember and that means that you have to do whatever I say."

I the forced his hands away and pinned him to a wall but this only got him smiling.

Reaver:" I love it when you get try to get rough."

" Its not happening tonight or any other night ever again Reaver."

I then let go of him and started running out of the mansion and into Bowerstone but as I got closer to Bowerstone I expected o be tackled and have a gun to my head.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable.

Warning:" Cussing is in this chapter

* * *

When I got to Bowerstone I started to head for the castle so I could get Raven and Ben. I was ready to leave Albion for good and no one was going to stop me including Reaver. When I got to the castle almost everyone seemed to be asleep so I went into one of the guest rooms and found Raven.

" Raven come on we have to go."

Raven:" What?"

" Come on get your things we don't have much time."

Raven:" Alright."

" Where is Ben do you know?"

Raven:" I think he is in Bowerstone industrial."

" Fuck we don't have time to get him I guess I will write him in Samarkand maybe we will run into Garth as well if he is still alive."

Raven:" Who is Garth?"

" I'll explain on the way there now come on."

After she got everything she needed we left for Bowerstone old quarter to get to my ship but when we got there Reaver was waiting for us.

Reaver:" How did I know you would come here with that little apprentice of yours."

" Reaver I don't want to hurt you but I will if I must now please get out of our way. I'm only going to ask once."

Reaver:" If you think I'm going to let you go again you are surely mistaken."

" Raven get behind me."

Reaver:" Oh please if I wanted to kill her I would have already."

" Get out of our way."

Reaver:" Never."

I then summoned force push and he went flying into the bay I then grabbed Raven's hand and we started running to my ship. Once on board I clapped my hands and told my sailors to head to Samarkand but as we were pulling out of the bay I heard Reaver yelling along with Cedric. It took us a week to get to Samarkand and I had told Raven about Garth she seemed excited to meet him if he was still alive. I had gotten three letters in the past week as well two were from Cedric and Ben begging me to come back and the third one was from Reaver demanding me to come back and if I didn't and he had to drag me back I would be punished severely. He didn't scare me and besides what could he do to me as long as Cedric and Ben were around he couldn't lay a finger on me. When we finally got Samarkand we were greeted by someone I didn't expect to see even though it was possible for us to meet him.

Garth:" Hope its good to see you and I take it this is Raven?"

" Yes but how did you find us I mean it seems a little suspicious that you ran into us as we were coming straight off the boat."

Garth:" Reaver told me you were coming to Samarkand ."

Garth had change a little bit since the last time I saw him. He had a few wrinkles and his hair was a light grey. His beard was a little longer and he had an eye patch covering his right eye.

" Let me guess he is wanting you to keep me from running off?"

Garth:" Yes but I'm going to let you take your own path if that is what you wish."

" Why? I mean he shot you eye out if that wasn't caused by anything else."

Garth:" Yes but me and Hammer made a trip to see your mother before she died and she made us promise we would never let Reaver hurt you."

" He won't hurt me at least not as long as Cedric is alive."

Garth:" Well follow me I have a house you two can stay in till you make your way farer inland."

He then led us to his house were we stayed for the rest of the day till Raven went to sleep and once she was me and Garth talked a little bit.

" So how have you been?"

Garth:" Alright. You?"

" Well besides Reaver and Ben fine."

Garth:" That's good to hear but how long have you been training you latest apprentice."

" Not at all the only training she has gotten is with my younger brother and even if I was to start training her it would only be so much training because of Reaver and so far the only thing she can practice in is will."

Garth:" I know she is your apprentice but maybe I should take over for you on this one."

" You would do that?"

Garth:" Well it might make up from all the time you and your mother missed out on while she was trying to rescue me."

" Thanks Garth."

Garth:" No problem but I should probably be heading to bed and so should you."

The next morning I woke up to the smell of eggs. Garth had cooked breakfast for us and once we were done eating I went back to my ship and they followed me.

Raven:" Where are you going?"

" I'm back to Albion till I can get this mess straightened out and you will be staying here with Garth."

Raven:" Oh alright."

I could tell she was upset about me leaving her again so I got on my knees and made her face me.

" Once I get this mess straightened out I promise I will come back for you and besides Garth is one of the best will users that is still alive your in good hands."

Raven:" Alright."

She then smiled out me and she gave me a hug and I hugged her back.

Garth:" Hope what are you planning to do?"

I then let go of her and I stood up and looked him right in the eye.

" Chances are I will find Reaver and my brother on the way back to Albion so I will find them and if I don't I'll wait for them."

After I had everything I needed for the way back to Albion I said my goodbyes and I started the voyage back to Albion. It took me four days to find the ship Reaver and my brother were on but I found them. At first I thought they would attack me thinking it was an enemy ship but Cedric or Reaver must of paid a lot of attention to my ship's detail because they yelled to hold fire ad when our ship were close enough to board each other Reaver jumped on board my ship and Cedric followed.

Reaver:" If you ever do that to me again I promise you I will kill you."

" Oh please promises from pirates are merely lies and besides the way you acted before I did it begged to differ."

Cedric:" And even if your not lying you will have me to deal with."

Reaver:" Then I will wait till you dead."

" Stop both of you before you start fighting of I will push you of my ship king or not."

Reaver:" Where you little apprentice?"

"She is somewhere safe and that is all you need to know."

Reaver:" Very well so are we going back to Albion soon or are we just going to wait for our ships to float back to Albion?"

Cedric:" Alright lets go get back on our ship."

Reaver:" I think I will keep you dear sister company she is on this ship all alone."

" You might as well go on Cedric its going to happen sooner or later."

Cedric:" Hurt her and I promise you as soon as we get back to Albion I will have you executed."

After Cedric go back onto to his ship we began to sail back to Albion and once we were on our course I went back to the captain's quarters till Reaver tried to unlock the door till I opened the door.

Reaver:" I was wondering when you were going to open the door."

" I've already told you I'm not going to sleep with you again."

Reaver:" Oh my sweet temptress don't be like that."

" I'm serious Reaver."

Reaver:" Oh my sweet temptress have you learned nothing the more you resist the harder I try."

" Look I'm not getting in bed with any other man including you till I get a ring on my finger so till that happens you will have to find another toy."

I then closed the door locked it and went to bed. The next few days Reaver didn't try anything with me but when he called me to his study to share a drink with him and when I got in there he had a few bottles of wine ready to for us to drink.

Reaver:" Hello Hope I'm glad you could come and share a few drinks with me."

He gestured me to sit down in a chair across from him so I did.

" What's the occasion Reaver?"

Reaver:" No occasion just thought I'd share a couple of drinks with you and apologize for the other day."

" Well I guess one drink couldn't hurt."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable.

Also I have wrote a new story A hero of chance or fate is its name I will be posting a new chapter some time tonight or tomorrow so I hope you enjoy as always and please review

* * *

The next morning I woke up in Reaver's bed with one of the biggest hangovers I had ever had. Reaver was next to me with his arm around my waist and we didn't have any clothes on. I then carefully lifted his arm off my waist and sat up with the blanket covering my chest.

" Uh I hate myself."

Reaver:" Why do you hate yourself?"

" Because I slept with you when I said I wouldn't again and when I said I wouldn't sleep with anyone till I got married."

He then sat up and put his arms around me trying to get me to lay down again.

Reaver:" Oh don't hate yourself temptress."

" Maybe I should be hating you instead but lucky for you I don't."

I then pushed his arm away and got out of bed so I could get dressed. He then turned over on his side to watch me get dressed and for some reason I felt the urge to hit him.

Reaver:" Why am I lucky you don't hate me?"

" Because if I did you would be dead."

Reaver:" I guess the same could be said about you my temptress."

" Well I will be going to see my brothers before this conversation leads back to your bed so see you later."

I then left the mansion and went to the castle unsure if I should have or not but when I got there I had an odd vision. I saw a baby girl she was happy as could be and I saw Ben holding her smiling but crying at the same time. The baby looked like a mix between us but the vision was gone as fast as it came. After I had a moment to breath I walked up the palace steps and when I opened the door Ben and Cedric were happy to see me.

Ben:" Hope its good to see you love."

" You to sweet."

I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and looked at Cedric who seemed to be relieved.

Cedric:" Hey Hope guess what we did."

" Alright did you finally find a way to override the contract?"

Cedric:" Yes I will be going to tell Reaver now see you later."

" Cedric maybe I should come to make sure you don't get hurt I know Reaver if he doesn't like someone he shoots them on sight and I'm afraid that he might do some irrational."

Cedric:" Don't worry he won't do it for one I will be having royal guards come with and two I'm the only one who can defeat the crawler and stop it from destroying Albion."

He then left and me and Ben were alone.

Ben:" So you want to go kill some things together?"

" Sure."

We went to Mourningwood and fought some hollow men for a while till we went to the cow and corset to grab a bite to eat and there we talked some more and I told him how much I missed him.

" Ben you do know I'm sorry for what I did with Reaver and I hope you know that my heart belongs to you no matter what me and Reaver had in the past."

Ben:" I know and I know you wouldn't have done those things if you had a choice and believe me next time I see Reaver I will make that disgusting creep pay."

" He isn't that bad once you get to know him."

Ben:" Your defending him after what he has done to Bowerstone, your brothers, and you?"

Ben was now a agitated I could tell because of the way he talk so I put my fork down and looked him in the eyes.

" Ben he has lived hundreds of years and has sacrificed many people to the shadow court to keep his youth so tell me after so long how do you not become corrupted. You can't I'm not excusing Reaver for his actions but he is one of the closest friends I have who hasn't and won't die on me and I'm not saying that because we used to be lovers I'm saying it because he is my friend and he will be all I have once you and everyone else dies unless I find some way to make myself mortal again."

He then thought on my words carefully till I broke the silence.

" Come on lets go to bed."

After we got to the castle Cedric showed me to my room he said that our mother put it aside for when I was finally found and it reminded me that she never got to see that day. Once he left me and Ben alone I started sobbing and Ben comforted me the best he could.

Ben:" Everything will be alright Hope I know you wish you could have seen your mother alive before she died but at least you know she loved you right."

" Thank for trying to help Ben but its not."

Ben:" I'm sorry Hope."

" Can we just go to bed?"

Ben:" If that's what you want then yes."

After we got changed we laid down for bed and Ben snuggled up to me and I didn't push him away but before I drifted off into sleep asked Ben one thing."

" Ben will you remind me in the morning to ask Cedric how his little _'chat'_ with Reaver went I need to know if the two of you will be in danger."

Ben:" Of course love."

" I love you Ben."

Ben:" I love you too."

* * *

Alright I know this was a sappy ending for this chapter but Hope has got to be with Ben alone for a few months so I wanted something like this to happen so I hoped you enjoyed and please leave a reveiw


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable.

Hello everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review. Also A hero of chance or fate will either be up later on tonight or sometime tomorrow night.

* * *

The next morning I woke up before Ben it was about seven in the morning and he had his arms around me like he was hugging me but as I started to try to get out of bed he held me tighter till finally I was able to sit up and get out of bed without waking him. After I got dressed I went over to him and kissed him on the forehead he then slowly began to smile and I left the room. Cedric was in the war room so I went to the combat room to train in strength for a bit till a courier came a gave me a letter from Raven. It said that she was learning a lot from Garth even though he was a lot harder on her then me or Cedric were I gave a little chuckle and went to write a reply in the library. After I got done writing the reply I gave it to one of the royal couriers who then left the castle to deliver it. Cedric and Logan then walked up to me with a smiles on their faces I gave a weak smile back and turned my head away but before I knew it Cedric was giving me a hug and once he let go I didn't know what to say.

Cedric:" How is our grand duchess doing?"

" Grand Duchess?"

Logan:" Well big sister before me and Cedric were made king you would have been a princess and you still are but since Cedric is now king that would make you a duchess and since you were a princess before he became king you would now be considered a grand duchess."

" Oh politics but now that your out of the war room my king..."

Cedric:" Don't call me that I rather you call me Cedric."

" Alright Cedric how did your _"chat"_ with Reaver go?"

Cedric:" Okay I guess even though he gave me a death stare and I now have a feeling as soon as I defeat the darkness he might try to kill me."

" I expected that much but don't worry I won't let him hurt you but what about Ben did he mention anything about him?"

Cedric:" He asked where you were and I told him you were with Ben and he gave me a look that was a mix of disgusted and agitation, but speaking of Ben where is he?"

Logan:" Oh he said he was going to town square to get a surprise for Hope."

" Knowing Reaver we should probably find them before Reaver does something irrational come on."

When we got to town square there was a crowd gathered around two men fighting and as I walked towards the crowd it began to split so me, Cedric, and Logan could walk through but about half way through I heard Reaver's voice. I then started pushing my way through the crowd to find Ben on the ground and Reaver's sword only inches away from Ben's throat, but the crowd began to disband once Cedric and Logan started shooing them away.

" WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

Ben:" Hope um..."

Reaver:" Don't you dare utter a word to her boy."

I then drew my sword and dashed over to Ben and blocked Reaver's sword before he could sink it's point into Ben's throat.

" How about you fight someone who actually has a chance against you."

Our sword clashed and as they did he moved so our faces were only inches apart and said.

Reaver:" Oh please Hope how do you stay with a man like that? You do know he will eventually die right? At least with me you won't have to worry about me dying of old age."

" I don't care about that Reaver I will find a way to make me mortal again."

I pushed him back and our swords clashed again and they clashed over and over till finally I caught him off guard and forced him to the ground like he had done to Ben, but instead of trying to slit his throat I looked him straight in the eyes.

Reaver:" What are you waiting for finish it!"

" No I will not because you are my friend and if I can't find a cure before they all die you will be the only one I have left."

I then sheathed my sword and held my hand out to him to help him up and he let me help him.

Reaver:" So does this make us friends with benefits?"

" Don't push your luck Reaver."

Ben:" Your going to let him go?"

" Yes because if I may remind you if you die before I can find a cure he will be all I have left and besides he is a hero too."

Ben:" What?!"

" Yeah he is the hero of skill that helped my mother on her quest for revenge. That's what I meant when I said ' How about you fight someone who actually has a chance against you.'"

Ben:" He tried to kill me!"

" Yes but I'm sure you did something to provoke each other now tell me what made you think irrationally."

Reaver:" I said to take good care of you like I used too and the duel escalated from there."

"Oh I see so its both of your faults. Uh boys."

After I got their mess all cleaned up I went back to the castle for a relaxing bath and after I got done I went to my room to get dressed. After I got dressed I got a splitting headache that felt like someone had shot me, and about an hour of having my headache I finally decided to take a nap. While I slept I had the strangest dream there was a little girl in fact it was the same little girl I had seen in my vision the day before. She was in a basinet and Reaver was staring down at her with a look that was a mix of anger, hatred, and disgust. He then pulled out his pistol and then put its tip to the baby's head while the baby was gurgling to herself while looking up at him. The a click came from the closed door to his left and the doorknob began to turn, but before it could open he put his pistol away and told the baby that today was her lucky day. The dream soon faded and the next thing I knew my chest felt like it was being turned open and I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I then heard Ben screaming and I began to come to.

Ben:" Hope wake up please!"

" What's wrong Ben?"

Ben:" You were screaming like I never heard you scream before it was the scream of pain actual pain Hope."

" I think I was just dreaming my chest hurt."

Ben's eyes then landed on my shirt and I saw the horror in his eyes and when I looked down at my shirt I saw blood had all over it. I then unbuttoned my shirt and say a gash wound in the middle of my chest once Ben saw the gash he picked me up off the bed and rushed me to the hospital wing.


	20. Chapter 20

I own nothing from fable or Lion Head studios

Author's note: Hello everyone I hope everyone has had a good day but I decided it was time I updated so here goes nothing but to let you all know I will be writing the story from a narrative point of view and I will not be writing it like a script so there's a heads up. Also as I said in A hero of chance or fate I will be rewriting A new god which is the sequel to the proposition mainly because I made Reaver way to soft but as I said it will still have the same concept except Reaver will be more like Reaver which is bound fun. So I should probably shut up now and let you read so I hope you enjoy and please review

* * *

Hours passed and it was now three in the afternoon, but the doctors still hadn't come to tell everyone Hope was alright. Ben was now pacing back and forth while Cedric and Logan were trying stay calm. Reaver was sitting in a chair shocked by what happened and was also debating whether to tell them about Serena. Finally after what seemed like an eternity one of the nurses came in and said they could see Hope now. When they got to Hope's room she had bandages on her chest and she was sitting in bed looking out the single window in the room.

"Hope are you alright?" After Ben said this Hope knew she had to tell them what happened so many years ago with Serena and how it can affect her but apart of her was scared to do so.

This part of her was the part she had locked away when she started training apprentices. This was the part of her that loved breaking the rules, the part that hated most people, the part of her that enjoyed being a pirate, but this part was also the part that loved Reaver. Hope was scared if she unleashed this part she would become more like Reaver and start caring about him again like she did when she was that young, stupid, naive, little girl that her mother had tried to protect. She was also scared that if she told Ben this that he would stop loving her but she that had to tell them or she would never be able to be anything more than a shadow of what she use to be before she found about Serena.

So finally after a moment of silence Hope let out a sigh and spoke." twenty years ago I had an apprentice named Serena and she was a very talented will user but from a young age she was deathly sick. Her father was also a will user and he found a spell that would make her immortal so he casted it but after the townspeople found out about this they killed him and tried to kill her and that's when I stepped in. After I saved her from certain death I trained her for five years and at the end of the fifth year she wanted to reward me but I had told her it wasn't necessary. She did it anyway after I told her not to and the reward was the same immortality she had been given but something went horribly wrong and she died as soon as she casted the spell. In the aftermath of the spell I was unconscious for a week and when I awoken her skeleton was laying at my feet, but a month ago I found out the real reason for my immortality."

She paused but before she could say it Reaver closed the door and she continued but once she was done telling them everything she got the opposite react she thought she would get and Cedric was the first to speak.

"Don't worry Hope I will do everything in my power to help."

Logan then walked over to her bedside and grabbed her hand." Don't worry sister you'll get through this with my support."

" You have my support and my help as well love." Ben said this as he went over to her and grabbed her hand as well.

" Oh don't worry temptress if all else fails you and Serena will have me if that means anything." As Reaver said this Hope was processing everything.

They were supporting her and trying to help her but why." You all would help me and still care about me even after everything I just told you?" Her tone told them she was confused but they needed to tell her she was not alone.

" Hope from the day I met you I have seen you help everyone you could even if it endangered your own life including your own apprentices. You have more than made up for your past even if it wasn't your fault and you have all helped out us in some way but now it's our turn." Ben was now looking into her eyes and he saw tears slowly form but she wiped them away before they could fall down her cheek.

" I really don't know what to say but thank you." Hope said this as she looked to all of them but she then spoke again. " Well I think it's time to for me to leave the hospital wing don't you all think?"

As Hope started to get up Ben said." Are you sure your alright?"

Hope then smiled at him and said." I'm positive."

Later that night after eveyone was asleep Hope decided it was time she took a bit of time to go sailing. She quickly got dressed and left a note on Ben's forehead. After doing so she left the room and quietly left the castle. After she got out of the castle and to Bowerstone old quater she remembered after the got back from Sanmarkand Reaver had take her ship away and put it where he would always be able to keep an eye on it. Hope than mentally facepalmed herself

"How the hell am I suppose to sneak into Reaver Industries and get my ship back?"

* * *

A another Author's note: Hello everyone I rewrote the ending of this chapter because it was complete trash or at least I think anyway. Also I will be taking a break from this for a while mainly because I need a break to get back into my stories although I will try to post a chapter occasionaly but as I said I am taking a break so I can get back into everything.


End file.
